Memory Bleached
by royaled123
Summary: “Ugh!” That was the last thing he said – er, rather exclaimed – before he blacked out. Crack!Ichigo
1. Prelude for a Confused Strawberry

BEGIN MEMORY BLEACH

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He woke up to warmth. He could feel the sun shining on his body, becoming a little too hot for him to bear. He scrunched up his face and blinked his eyes. The first thing the boy noticed was the steady throbbing in his brain.

"Tch!" He hissed, rubbing the lump on the side of his head. The second thing he noticed was that his forehead was sore; the same soreness you get from smiling for too long. 'What happened to me?'

Then, he came to a third realization. He had no clue where he was. No, wait, _who_ he was. He sat up quickly, tangling himself up in the sheets that were covering him. 'What the hell am I doing here?' The teen thought, glancing around the room.

Suddenly, the door flew open. A tiny black-haired girl bounced in. "Ichigo! You're awake!" A man with tribal tattoos followed, picking at his teeth.

His eyes widened when he saw the confused boy sitting upright in his bed. "Ah, hey, you're feelin' better!" The red-head exclaimed as he walked over to him and slapped him on the back.

The kid gave him a deadpan look. "… and you are?"

"C'mon, Ichigo, that ain't funny. You already scared the shit outta us yesterday when that Hollow knocked you out."

"Excuse me? I don't know you people." 'Ichigo' scratched the side of his head that wasn't bruised.

The girl stepped forward, pushing the man aside. "Renji…" she whispered, "I don't think he's joking."

Renji looked at her stupidly. "Whadda ya mean 'not jokin'?"

"His eyebrows aren't furrowed." She pointed at Ichigo. He looked at the closet door absentmindedly, continuing to scratch his head.

"What if it's just Kon messin' with us, Rukia?" He commented, disbelieving of the lack of a scowl on the kids face. As if on cue, the stuffed lion ran into the room in a dress.

"NEE-SAN!!" He cried, flopping down on the floor and grabbing at her ankle. "SAVE ME FROM ICHIGO'S DEMON SISTER!!"

Rukia stared at the toy blankly, and glanced up at Renji. "I think we can rule out that possibility now, eh?"

Ichigo peered over the edge of his bed. "Whoa! What is that thing! How's it talking?!" He asked excitedly. His newfound Keigo-like energy was beginning to scare the pair.

After exchanging concerned looks, Renji and Rukia each grabbed an arm and lugged the teen downstairs to the hospital.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay, keep the flaming down to medium-rare; this is my first fanfic up here. I know this is short, please dun kill meh! D:

Er, yeah. I thought I'd start off on this site with something that doesn't have any yaoi. lulz. Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter. X3


	2. The OOC Begins

Memory Bleached: Chapter 2

"Hey!" Renji yelled down the stairs, tugging on a spastic Ichigo. "Isshin, you down there?" He and Rukia pushed on the heavy wooden door that separated the Kurosaki residence from their hospital.

As soon as the doorway was clear, a pair of feet came flying into the strawberry's face. "ICHIIIIGOOO!!!" His father called, grinning stupidly. But when he realized that his prey was not standing - nor fighting back - he looked down.

Ichigo's nose was bleeding heavily and tears were starting to form in his eyes. "Itai! What was that for?!" He covered his face and began to cry. Isshin stared at the teen, looked around nervously, and began to panic.

"Wh-what?" He knelt to face his son. "What's wrong?! What did I do?!!" When Ichigo started sobbing, Isshin flailed his hands and glanced over his shoulder at the two by-standers in a desperate plea for help.

Rukia was at a loss for words; to see Ichigo cry over something like a nosebleed was shocking. The boy had gotten holes blown in his chest and had barely flinched, for heavens sake. The only time she'd ever seen get really upset over anything was his fight with Grand Fisher. Renji was just standing there on the brink of either laughter or annoyance. Ichigo had regressed from a hardass to a softy overnight.

The first of the pair to act was Rukia. She leaned down awkwardly to pat him on the head. "There, there," she cooed, "it's alright. The bad man won't hurt you anymore. Alright?" She glared at Isshin for effect.

Ichigo sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "Alright..." Upon looking up at Rukia, he blushed. (a/n: No, I don't ship. This was just to make Ichigo OOC. XD)

Renji snickered. What was this kid doing? He was acting like a moron. It was just too hard to relinquish the opportunity to point-and-laugh. When he notice the tint on the strawberry's cheeks, he lost control.

"Oh god," he howled, "I wish I had a camera right now! This is price-" He was cut of by a hand thwacking him on his head. Renji turned around to see an angry Karin standing on the step behind him.

She growled. "Just because it's after 10 AM doesn't mean you have a right to yell in our house! Idiot!" As she stomped upstairs angrily, it was Ichigo's turn to giggle, but at the tattooed man clutching the lump slowly forming on his scalp.

He snorted. "Dumbass."

Rukia sighed. Now that sounded a little more like the strawberry she knew. "Okay, you two. It would be best if we went and looked for Orihime to see if she can do anything about Ichigo's head." She paused for a moment. "And nose, now that I think about it."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Er, second chapter. I'm just stalling until the weekend arrives. *ehemsoihavetimetowritewheni'mnottiredcough*..... Ja.


End file.
